


Queen and Luthor

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Complicated Relationships, Crossover, F/M, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: It a world similar to Earth-Prime, Oliver Queen returns home after five years of hell to discover that someone from his past is not as dead as he thought. As Oliver fights to right the wrongs of his family, he must decide whether or not to open his heart once more.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Oliver Queen, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Roy Harper & Lena Luthor, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen
Comments: 47
Kudos: 30





	1. The return

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I’ve been planning for a few weeks now, since shortly after I read Aragorn II Elessar’s one shot ‘A Queen and a Luthor thwart a Queen’, which is a great read if you want to check it out. This is going to be a very different season one retelling than I’ve done before. Tell me in the comments if it’s good or bad.

Queen-Luthor Industries (formerly Queen Consolidated)

Early morning

It had been a strange year, Lena Luthor mused as she did some paperwork after getting in, early as usual. After her brother and Walter Steele had decided on a merger after months of talks, Queen Consolidated and Luthor Corp had become Queen-Luthor Industries. She had been sent to help run the Starling City branch, not that she had a choice. She had learned the hard way what happened when you angered Lex, Lena remembered darkly.

As she did her paperwork, she had the news playing in the background when a breaking report came on that caught her attention.

“Oliver Queen is alive!” Lena’s head whipped up as she heard this. “The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago, five years after he went missing and was presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed 'The Queen's Gambit’."

Lena stared at the screen in stunned disbelief as the report went on to talk about Oliver’s sordid past and his father’s death. He was alive, after that incident in China two years ago, she had thought he was dead, had mourned for him. But he was alive…he was alive.

_Hong Kong Argus base, three years ago_

_Afternoon_

_Oliver was led through the base, glaring hatefully at Waller’s back. Maybe if he glared at her hard enough, she’d burst into flames. Sure, it sounded crazy, but after the things he’d seen the last two years, crazier things had happened._

_“Mr. Queen, unless you’re hoping to develop heat vision, I would recommend you stop glaring at me,” Waller said without looking at him and Oliver glowered at her. “In any case, we’re here.”_

_Oliver was led into a room that reminded Oliver of the computer lab at his old high school. Sitting in a chair in front of a laptop was a young woman with dark hair and green eyes. Oliver thought she looked vaguely familiar for a reason he couldn’t name yet._

_“Mr. Queen, this is Ms. Luthor, she’ll be your supervisor for the moment,” Waller said before glancing at Ms. Luthor. “See that he behaves.”_

_Ms. Luthor simply gave a nod as Waller and her escort left the room. As they did, Oliver realized where he knew her from. She was Lena Luthor, younger sister of Lex Luthor, one of his father’s biggest competitors. He had seen her on the news once in a while._

_“Well, I guess we should get started,” Lena said a kindness in her eyes as she looked at him that made him feel slightly at ease._

_But not completely. Like he’d told Sara months earlier, Lian Yu had taught him not to trust anyone._

Queen Mansion, present

Night

Oliver sat at the end of the dining room table, staring down at the food on his plate. It was more than he’d usually eaten in a month. Looking around the table, he couldn’t help but notice how much his family seemed to take this all for granted. So had he, once upon a time.

Tommy was telling him ‘all the things he had missed’ as Oliver, only half paying attention, stared out of the corner of his eye at his mother and Walter, trying to hide their relationship from him. It would be amusing if he wasn’t so ticked off at that. Not that they were together, he was happy for his mother. No, he was ticked off that she was planning on hiding it from him.

“What was it like there?” Thea suddenly asked and all conversation stopped.

Hell, Oliver wanted to say. It was hell. But he couldn’t blame Thea for her naivety; he was the same way once. Let her keep her innocence a bit longer.

“Cold,” he said instead.

“Hey, you and me, we’re hitting the city tomorrow,” Tommy quickly said as he tried to change the subject.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Moira said optimistically.

“Good. I was hoping to swing by the office,” Oliver said and Moira and Walter exchanged an uneasy glance. “What?”

“Well, things have changed a lot at Queen Consolidated,” Walter said carefully as he looked over at Oliver. “After...the Gambit, there was chaos for a while. I took over and managed to steady it, but it wasn’t quite what it was. I had to make some…difficult decisions. About a year ago, Queen Consolidated went through a merger with Luthor Corp.”

For a fraction of a second, noticed only by Tommy, Oliver’s shoulders tensed at the name Luthor and a range of emotions - anger, grief and something Tommy couldn’t name - crossed Oliver’s face. But, before Tommy could name it, it was gone and Oliver’s face returned to the blank look he’s had all through dinner.

“So, Lex Luthor runs the company now?” Oliver asked blankly.

“Not exactly. He runs the branch in Metropolis. The Starling City branch is run jointly by me and his younger sister, Lena,” Walter explained.

Oliver was silent, nothing crossing his face this time. But Tommy could see one of his hands gripping his pants legs tightly, like he was trying not to lash out.

“I see,” Oliver said blankly, no hint of his true emotions in his voice. “May I be excused?”

“Of course sweetheart,” Moira said gently.

Oliver nodded tensely as he got to his feet, making his way out.

“Don’t forget about tomorrow buddy,” Tommy said.

Oliver only nodded, patting Tommy on the shoulder before making his way out. Everyone stared after him, worried about him. And Tommy wondered privately why the Luthors provoked such a strong reaction out of Oliver.

Later that night, in his room, Oliver sat at his computer, going over some articles about the Queen Consolidated/Luthor Corp merger, which had formed the new Queen-Luthor Industries. Oliver stopped as he saw a picture of Lena.

It was true, she was alive. And somehow, she’d made it back home. Oliver leaned back in his seat, staring at Lena’s picture. He wasn’t sure how to feel about this, but he knew one thing for certain: things were not going to be as easy as he’d hoped.


	2. No one can know my secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver confronts his past as he runs into trouble. In flashbacks, Lena explains how she came to be at Argus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, was really not expecting this kind of response, am completely blown away. I do plan to continue this but I’m not sure how often I will update.

Queen-Luthor Industries

Morning

Lena was going over some paperwork when Walter walked in.

“Good morning Lena,” Walter said politely and she looked up at him, surprised.

“Walter. I didn’t expect to see you this morning,” Lena said and Walter nodded.

“Yes, my step-son’s return certainly requires some adjustment, but Oliver needs time to readjust, not a step-father hovering over him,” Walter said as he placed his briefcase down.

“And how is he?” Lena asked fighting to keep her voice even, trying to come off as a concerned coworker making polite small talk.

“He’s been through something highly traumatic, but he seems to be in good spirits. He’s actually planning to stop by later,” Walter told her.

Lena nodded, not pressing the issue. But she knew that it would not be as easy as Walter and Oliver’s family hoped. After all, when you went through a crucible, you were changed forever by it.

_Argus base in Hong Kong, three years ago_

_Afternoon_

_“And that’s how that works,” Lena finished explaining, looking over and finding Oliver looking at her with an unreadable look on his face. “What?”_

_“What is someone like you doing here?” Oliver blurted out before wincing. “That…did not come out the way I wanted.”_

_“It’s fine,” Lena said with a tight smile. “I’m sure someone like me being here is as much a surprise as Oliver Queen being alive.”_

_“That’s not what I meant,” Oliver said quickly. “You just…you seem nice and like someone who would hate the things Amanda Waller is doing.”_

_“As I’m sure you’ve already figured out, you don’t say no to someone like Amanda Waller,” Lena said darkly._

_Oliver nodded, understanding perfectly. He had tried to run only to get tranqed. When he woke up, Waller had shown him live surveillance feed of his mother, sister, Tommy and Laurel’s bedrooms with them asleep. Olive realized without Waller saying anything what this meant: Waller could have the people he cared about killed if he didn’t cooperate._

_“My brother, Lex,” Lena started, breaking Oliver out of his thoughts. “He hides his true self from everyone; he’s not the upstanding business man he seems to be. He’s a paranoid, delusional sociopath who wants to kill Superman. He wanted my help, I declined. The next thing I knew, Argus agents were busting down my door and I found myself in Waller’s employ.”_

_“And you think your brother had something to do with that?” Oliver inquired and Lena smiled bitterly._

_“Lex and Waller are cut from the same cloth Oliver. In the Luthor family, blood only goes so far,” Lena said grimly._

Starling City, now

Morning

“Your dad sold his factory just in time,” Tommy told Oliver as they drove through town. “The city’s gone to crap. Why’d you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?”

“No reason,” Oliver lied as he saw a familiar steel factory.

“So, what do you wanna do first? Steaks at the Palm? Drinks at the Station?” Tommy asked.

“Laurel,” Oliver said simply and Tommy paused, looking over at his friend.

“Everyone is happy you’re alive. You wanna see the one person who isn’t?” Tommy asked wearily.

“There are things I need to say to her,” Oliver said simply and, after a moment, Tommy sighed.

“Okay…okay,” Tommy said as he put the car into drive.

CNRI

Later

Laurel Lance was talking to her friend Joanna when she spotted someone she never thought she’d see again looking at her evidence board on Adam Hunt.

“Hello Laurel,” Oliver said politely.

Later, they were walking the streets, an awkward silence between them.

“Why are you here Ollie?” Laurel finally said and they stopped. “If this an apology-”

“It’s not,” Olive quickly assured her. “An apology won’t fix this. No matter how many times I say ‘I’m sorry’…it won’t bring Sara back. I’m not here to ask for forgiveness I know I don’t deserve. What I came here to tell you is thank you.”

“Thank you?” Laurel repeated, bewildered.

Oliver reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out. He held it out to her and she realized with a start it was the picture she had given him the last time he had seen him.

“It might seem strange, considering everything, but that picture, you…it got me through those five years. So I just came here to say thank you for that. And that if you never want to see me again, I completely understand,” Oliver said as he handed her the photo, which she took, almost in a daze. “Take care of yourself Laurel.”

Oliver then turned and walked off, leaving Laurel staring after him, conflicting feelings waring within her.

“Gotta admit, I expected a lot more yelling,” Tommy said as he and Oliver walked through the back alley back to Tommy’s car. “Okay, now that that’s done, we can start making up for lost time. If you’re not too sick of fish, I say we find some leggy models and eat sushi off them.”

Oliver looked at Tommy incredulously but, before he could say anything, they heard the sound of screeching tires. They looked over their shoulder as a van rolled up behind them. As it did, two men in demon masks walked out from behind a dumpster and fired twice, getting Tommy and then Oliver in the neck with a tranq. Tommy went down almost immediately and Oliver fell to the floor, looking up in time to see one of the men, this one wielding a rifle, firing and killing a man who had come out of the building before it all went black.

When Oliver came to, he was zip tied to a chair, Tommy nearby, still out cold. The three men in demon masks were standing over him.

“Oh Mr. Queen,” one of them said tauntingly, pulling out a Taser and flashing it threateningly. “Did your father survive that accident?”

Oliver ignored him, taking stock of his options. Clearly, they were in some kind of warehouse. Apparently out of patience, the man who had spoken put the Taser to Oliver and activated it. Oliver let out a scream of pain, feigning like it hurt him.

“I ask the questions, you give me the answers. Now, did he make it the island with you? Did he tell you anything?” the man asked before Tasing Oliver again.

“Yes, he did,” Oliver said after a few moments, panting like he knew others would have. “He told me I’m gonna kill you.”

The three men laughed at this, amused.

“You’re delusional, you’re zip-cuffed to that chair,” the man who had spoken said arrogantly.

Simply, Oliver lifted his hands and they saw, to their shock, that was no longer the case.

“Not anymore,” Oliver said before he sprang into action.

Oliver dodged a punch from the man who had spoken to him before picking up the chair. He used the chair as a shield, blocking the punch as the man broke some pillars in the back. Oliver then sent the seat into the chest of the second man before breaking off a leg and using it to steak the man who had been asking him questions. Oliver then dodged a strike from the third man before grabbing him in a chokehold, using him as a human shield as he third man opened fire. He got his friend instead and Oliver threw him to the floor as the third man took off.

After checking on Tommy to make sure he was alright, Oliver took off after the man. The man opened fire, forcing Oliver to stop his pursuit to dodge. As the man took off, Oliver climbed out a window and onto the roof of the warehouse. The man spotted him from below and opened fire, forcing Oliver to dodge the barrage of bullets. As the man ran, Oliver jumped over rooftops, sliding down as the man opened fire on him once more. Oliver he jumped down, running after man as he entered another warehouse.

Oliver ran onto a platform as the man fired wildly but Oliver was able to dodge the bullets. Oliver then grabbed some chains, using them to swing like a vine. Oliver kicked the man’s gun out of his hand and grabbed him by his neck, forcing him to bend backwards.

“You killed that man,” Oliver said, a hint of anger in his voice.

“You don’t have to do this,” the man said pleadingly.

“Yes I do,” Oliver said, jerking the man’s head a sickening crack was heard as the man’s neck snapped. “No one can know my secret.”

Queen Mansion

Later in the Afternoon

“So that’s your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out three armed kidnappers,” Quentin Lance said skeptically as he and his partner had arrived to take Oliver and Tommy’s statement. “I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?"

“I don’t know. Find him and ask,” Oliver said dryly and Quentin smiled tightly.

“What about you?” Quentin asked as he looked at Tommy, pulling up the police sketch. “You see the hood guy?”

“I saw…movement. It’s all a blur,” Tommy said although everyone picked up on the note of hesitance in his voice.

Quentin nodded before looking over at Oliver.

“It’s funny isn’t it? Already back one day and someone’s gunning for you. Aren’t you popular?” Quentin said snidely.

Oliver did not react. Quentin was justified in his hatred; his actions had led to Sara’s death. So he would take all of Quentin’s snide remarks.

“Were you able to identify the men?” Moira asked, trying to stop things from escalating.

“Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These guys were pros,” Hilton explained.

“The probably figured that you’d pay a king’s ransom to get your boy back. Or a Queen’s ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe,” Quentin said with a pointed glare at Oliver.

“I’m not sure I appreciate your tone, Detective,” Moira said coolly.

“If Oliver can think of anything else, he’ll be in touch. Thank you Gentlemen, for coming,” Walter said as he got to his feet, bringing the interview to an end.

Quentin smiled nastily as he gathered his things, putting the police sketch in his bags as he and Oliver got to his feet.

“Your luck never seem to run out, does it?” Quentin leered at Oliver.

Oliver did not respond as Quentin and Hilton left.

“I have half a mind to report him,” Moira said icily.

“Don’t,” Oliver said taking them all back. “He has a right to feel the way he does. All reporting him would do is make the problem worse.”

Mora and Walter exchanged a startled look as Oliver walked over to the window, staring out at the grounds, deep in thought.

He hadn’t been lying; he man in the green hood was there. And he was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, still not much different, but next chapter will have some significant differences. 
> 
> Honestly, Laurel was mishandled from the start and having her be so antagonistic towards Oliver did not help. Laurel’s anger was certainly justified, but the fact that Laurel showed no conflicting feelings for Oliver, only pure contempt, is not how you set up a female lead, much less a possible love interest.


	3. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver begins his crusade as he and Lena finally meet again.

Queen Mansion

Morning

Oliver was walking out of the mansion when he was stopped by his mother, Walter walking behind her followed closely by an unfamiliar, dark haired man in a suit.

“Oliver, there’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Moira said before gesturing to the dark haired man. “Meet Rob Scott, he’ll be accompanying you from now on.”

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Oliver protested, knowing his plans didn’t involve a bodyguard.

“Your mother feels that it would be wise to have a bodyguard, given the abduction,” Walter said, trying to play peacekeeper.

“Yah, and what do you think Dad?” Oliver asked sarcastically and it was silent. “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t figure out when he kept showing up?”

“Oliver-” Moira began.

“I’m not mad that you remarried, I’m happy for you mom. But you had no right to keep this from me,” Oliver said angrily and, after a moment, Moira nodded.

“You’re right, I should have told you. It was a mistake, I’m sorry,” Moira said before getting back to the matter at hand. “But Oliver, this is something I need.”

“Okay,” Oliver said, internally groaning.

He would have to find a way to deal with Rob Scott. His plans could not wait, not anymore.

Starling City, limo

Not long after

“So, you used to be a cop?” Oliver asked from the backseat.

“Former SWAT with Monument Point’s MCU. I know you would like to roam freely, but my ability to keep you safe will far outweigh your discomfort. Do we have an understanding Sir? Sir?” Rob asked but received no answer.

Hearing the door shut, Rob looked behind him to see the back seat was empty. Slamming on his breaks, Rob pulled to a stop and got out. Rushing to the backseat, he yanked open the door but Oliver was not there. Looking around in confusion, Rob found no sign of Oliver.

Queen-Luthor Industries

Same time

Lena was doing some paperwork as she had the television in her office on, listening to the news.

“And in other news, Oliver Queen will be throwing a ‘welcome home bash’ tomorrow night in celebration of his return to Starling City,” the reporter said.

Lena paused for a moment, thinking, before she tapped the button on her phone.

“Jesse, clear my schedule for tomorrow night. I have plans,” Lena ordered.

Steel Mill

Afternoon

After setting up his base of operations, Oliver was watching the news report about Laurel and Adam Hunt. Olivier pulled out his father’s book and found Adam Hunt’s name. Adam Hunt’s crimes went far deeper than theft and fraud, but like most corrupt men with power, he’d been able to use that power to avoid the consequences of his actions. He wasn’t going to do that with him, Olivier thought as he put the book down and picked up his bow.

_Argus base, three years ago_

_Afternoon_

_“Who is this?” Oliver asked as he was shown a picture of an Asian man around his age, maybe a little younger._

_“This is the courier for Chien Na Wei, an assassin for the Chinese Triad,” Waller explained. “She’s here, in Hong Kong. You’re going to help me find out what she is up to. There’s a dead drop in the middle of the market. You’re going to intercept her courier and take what was meant for Chien Na Wei. Do you understand Mr. Queen?”_

_“Crystal,” Oliver said dryly, wondering if it was possible for him to hate her more than he already did._

Starling City

Late afternoon

Adam Hunt was on his way to his car after a meeting with Eric Gitter, two guards escorting when there was a ‘whoosh’ sound and the light above them suddenly exploded in a blast of sparks. Hunt and his guards looked around in shock and bewilderment before one of the guards was suddenly struck in the shoulder with an arrow. He cried out, going down to the ground in pain as the other guard quickly got Hunt to his car. With Hunt safely in his car, the other guard pulled out a gun and wildly shot into the dark in an attempt to get whoever was attacking them.

“Hey! You missed,” a voice rang out in the parking garage and the guard turned around.

In the car, Hunt listened, terrified as he heard the sound of his guard screaming following by something flying through the air. The window next to his head shattered and he stared in shock at an arrow in the other seat. Then, someone reached through the broken glass and yanked him out.

Hunt landed on the ground, hard, and looked up. Standing in front of him was a man dressed in a green suit complete with a green hood, wielding a bow and arrow, which was aimed right at Hunt’s chest. In response, Hunt screamed in terror.

"What? What? Just… just tell me what you want!" Hunt yelped.

Oliver then grabbed Hunt and yanked him to his feet.

“You're gonna transfer forty million dollars into Starling City Bank account 1141 by ten P.M. tomorrow night,” Oliver told him.

“Or what?” Hunt asked, gaining his courage back in the face of this demand.

“Or I’m gonna take it. And you won’t like how,” Oliver promised as he let Hunt go and started walking off.

“If I see you again, you’re dead!” Hunt snarled.

In response, Oliver turned around and fired. Hunt jumped but the arrow simply went through his car’s front windshield. When Hunt looked back, Oliver was gone.

Hunt’s apartment, next day

Morning

“He was wearing a hood, a green hood. And he had a bow and arrow,” Hunt told Quentin and Hilton, who exchanged a startled look. “What, you don’t believe me? That maniac put two of my men in the hospital! He said he’s coming back here at ten P.M. tonight!”

“Well, thanks for your statement,” Quentin said dryly as he took the arrow Hunt had shoved in their faces during his rant. “We’ll put an APB out on…Robin Hood.”

“Hey pal; I’m not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line,” Hunt sneered. “Now, he said he’d be back here by ten P.M. tonight, make sure you’re here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security.”

Hunt gestured to a dark haired man in black standing in the corner. Quentin and Hilton exchanged a glance, neither liking the feeling they got from this man.

“Well uh, thanks for your time,” Quentin said before he and Hilton walked out.

“Looks like Queen was telling the truth,” Hilton noted once they were out of hearing range.

“Well, first time for everything,” Quentin scoffed as they walked into the elevator. “This hooded guy comes looking for trouble, he’ll find it.”

Starling City

Night

“Area is secure sir,” Rob told Oliver and he smiled tightly.

“I see that,” Oliver said, amused as he pulled out his phone.

9:07 and Hunt still hadn’t still hadn’t transferred the money. Not that Oliver had expected him to. Men like Hunt needed a lesson before they learned that Oliver meant business.

He pocketed his phone before Tommy saw him and signaled for the DJ to cut the music as he rushed over.

“Hey everybody, man of the hour!” Tommy shouted as they all cheered. “Ladies, give this man a proper homecoming.”

‘We are the champions’ started playing as Oliver walked on stage. Tommy had certain gone all out, exactly as Oliver had hoped. The bigger the bash, the easier it would be for him to slip away unnoticed, Oliver thought before he was handed a shot which he quickly drowned.

“I missed Tequila!” Oliver shouted, slipping into his old persona quickly as the crowd cheered.

As the party resumed and Oliver stepped off the stage, he tensed as he saw Thea, being handed some sort of pills. Oliver stalked towards her and Rob, seeing his client move, was about to follow when Tommy got in the blocked him.

“Trust me, you do not want to get in the middle of that,” Tommy warned him.

“Ollie! This party is sick,” Thea said as Oliver lightly grabbed her by the arm and started leading her away.

“Yes, it is. Who let you in?” Oliver demanded.

“I believe it was someone who said ‘right this way Ms. Queen’,” Thea said sarcastically.

“Well you shouldn’t be here,” Thea rolled her eyes as Oliver said this.

“I’m not twelve anymore Ollie,” Thea said annoyed.

“No, you are seventeen, underage. You know Thea; I have a lot of regrets about who I was before, that I wish I could’ve done better, been different. And when I thought of home, when I thought of you…I imagined you being better than I was, that you would make a better impact than I had. I guess I was wrong,” Oliver said softly.

Thea looked like Oliver had struck her as he turned and walked off, not even realizing that Oliver had swiped the pills from her. Oliver deposited the pills in a trash can and looked up at Tommy, who nodded at him, looking pleased.

“Mr. Queen.”

Oliver tensed at the sound of the voice, whirling around to see Lena. She was dressed in a black dress that made Oliver’s heart skip a beat when he saw her. She had on a professional expression, as though she was meeting him for the first time. She always was smart, Oliver mused.

“Lena Luthor,” Lena said, holding out her hand to him. “I was hoping we could talk. About the company.”

“Right. Sure,” Oliver said fighting to keep his voice even.

Oliver and Lena then walked off, up the stairs. Rob started to follow them when Oliver stopped.

“Rob, I appreciate it, but this is the CEO of my family’s company and we’re going to talk business. We’d like no prying ears,” Oliver said firmly and, after a moment, Rob nodded.

“Right, guess you have a point,” Rob muttered.

“Yep,” Oliver said with a tight smile.

He and Lean then walked up the stairs and headed over to a balcony, overlooking the floor. It was silent between them for several moments until Lena spoke.

“I thought you were dead,” Lena said pointedly.

“I thought you were,” Oliver said and she nodded.

“Lex, he sent his men, pulled me out before things got bad. But I may be free of Waller, but I’m still a prisoner, Lex’s prisoner,” Lena said and his eyes softened.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver said, reaching out and taking her hand, wanting to touch her face but knowing her couldn’t.

“Why didn’t you come back home?” Lena inquired and he was silent for a moment.

“I thought you were dead. In my grief, I did a lot of things I’m not proud of. I didn’t think I deserved to come home,” Oliver said vaguely.

Lena could tell he was holding something back; there was so much he wasn’t saying. She couldn’t imagine what he had been through after she ‘died’. Before she could say anything, Olivier pulled out his phone as it vibrated. It was ten P.M. and Hunt hadn’t transferred the money.

“What is it?” Lena inquired, seeing the displeased look on Oliver’s face.

“I asked someone to do something, they didn’t do it,” Olivier said simply as he pocketed his phone. “Lena, I’m glad that you’re alive, more than you’ll ever know…but whatever we were, whatever we could have been… there can’t be anything between us now.”

“What?” Lena asked after a moment of shock.

“I came back here for a specific reason and that reason wasn’t to start something up again. I care about you Lena, but I can’t…not with you or anyone. I’m sorry…but I gave up that right a long time ago,” Oliver said grimly, ignoring his better judgement and leaning over, kissing her lightly on the cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Olivier then walked off as Lena whirled around, tears shining in her eyes as she watched him go.

Across the street a little later, Drakon locked the door to Hunt’s office, looking over and giving his boss a nod.

“It’s past ten, he’s never getting in here,” Drakon assured him, not seeing outside as an arrow embedded itself in the wall.

Shortly after, several guards stood outside Hunt’s office when the lights went out, setting everyone on edge. Then, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. An arrow flew out, hitting one of the guards in the chest. He went down as Oliver rushed out, whirling his bow like an escirma stick and taking out several of the guards. He then threw his bow to another and it hit him in the head, knocking him out. Oliver then made his way towards another, jumping out of the as they fired before using a pillar as a stepping stone and propelling himself towards him. Oliver grabbed the man’s neck with his legs and pulled him down to the ground, knocking him out before letting go. He grabbed his bow off the floor and then jumped to his feet, rushing behind a pillar and dodging a rain of bullets.

Inside Hunt’s office, Hunt and some other men listened to all this going on outside before it was suddenly silent. Then, the glass broke and one of the men opened fire before stopping as he realized it was one of their men. However, it was too late as the guard fell to the floor, dead before an arrow flew out, getting him in the chest and he went down before Oliver rushed in, taking out another guard before notching an arrow and firing. Hunt closed his eyes but the blow never came, as the arrow hit the wall instead.

“You missed,” Hunt said mockingly even as he notched another arrow and took aim.

“Really?” Oliver asked.

Then Drakon rushed in, grabbing his bow and flinging it away. The two began trading blows as Hunt rushed out.

“He’s here!” Hunt said on the Comms piece given to him by Quentin.

Drakon lunged at Oliver with a knife. They collided, crashing onto a glass table which shattered under their combined weight. Oliver avoided the knife, wrapping his legs around Drakon’s neck in an attempt to choke him. They twisted on the floor, Oliver letting go and they got up, the pair lunging for one another once more. Oliver dodged the knife and pushed him into the wall, a vase shattering in the chaos. Drakon lunged for him again but Oliver disarmed him, twisting his wrist and throwing him to the floor. As luck would have it, a gun was in reaching distance of Drakon. He grabbed the gun and jumped to his feet before opening fire. Oliver jumped over Hunt’s desk, pulling out a flechette and throwing it at Dragon at the same moment. The flechette struck Drakon in the chest, killing him at the same time as Oliver landed on the floor, hard, losing consciousness.

He was awakened moments later by the sounds of the police entering the room. Oliver staggered to his feet, grabbing his bow as he pulled out a round from the vest under his suit.

“Lay down your weapons or we will open fire!” one of the officers shouted as two of them came in, not seeing Oliver behind the couch.

The bow, shot up, firing. The arrow disarmed them but Quentin and Hilton were right behind them. Oliver made a break for the window, dodging Quentin’s shots as he ran through the glass. Quentin and Hilton made their way over to the shattered window, seeing Oliver using a zip line to return to the party.

Not long after, Quentin and a SWAT team entered the building, stopping the music.

“I want the building searched from top to bottom, find him!” Quentin ordered before turning to the crowd. “Starling City Police, party’s over kids!”

“Detective!” Quentin turned around as Oliver made his way over. “This is a private party.”

“Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that?" Quentin demanded.

“Who’s Adam Hunt?” Oliver asked sounding bored.

“He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends,” Quentin sneered.

“Well, I’ve been out of town for a while,” Oliver said sarcastically, to Tommy’s amusement.

“He just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day," Quentin said.

"The hood guy," Oliver said.

"Yeah," Lance replied.

"You didn't find him?" Oliver asked, before he smiled. "I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody! I’m gonna offer two-million dollars to anyone who can find a nut bar in a green hood!"

The crowd cheered as Quentin angrily got in Oliver’s face.

“Did you even try and save her?” Quentin demanded wiping the smile off Oliver’s face. “Did you even try and save my daughter?”

“Okay, that’s enough. Sara wouldn’t want this,” Hilton tried to reason with him, trying to drag Quentin away. “Partner, let’s go.”

Although furious, Quentin realized this wasn’t the time or place. So, with a deep breath, Quentin turned around and allowed Hilton to lead him away. Oliver stared after them, the familiar feelings of guilt and self-loathing gnawing at him before he turned and walked off, ignoring Tommy’s attempts to talk to him.

Adam Hunt’s penthouse, next day

Morning

“What the hell are you talking about? Forty-million dollars doesn’t just up and vanish!” Hunt shouted into his phone as he paced his office. “Untraceable? It is forty-million dollars! Find it!"

Hunt then hung up and sank into his chair in despair, holding his head in his hands.

“How did he do it? How did he do it?” Hunt muttered, not seeing the blinking arrow still embattled in his way.

Arrow lair

Same time

Oliver watched on his computer as the money was transferred before picking up his father’s book. Opening it up to the page with Hunt’s name, he picked up a pen and crossed out Hunt’s name. But there were still many more names in this book. In the end, each and every one of them would wish that he had died on that island. Because this was only the beginning.

Lena’s apartment

Same tie

Lena watched the news report, having no doubt Oliver was somehow involved. She watched it for a few more moments before she turned it off as her driver entered the room.

“Car’s ready,” he said and Lena nodded.

“Well, time to start the day Roy,” Lena muttered and Roy Harper nodded at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I made one small but very significant deviation from the pilot. I replaced Diggle with Rob Scott, who if you don’t remember, was the bodyguard who briefly replaced Diggle after Diggle first found out Oliver’s secret. Sorry if you were hoping I would include him, but I plan for someone else to fill Diggle’s role. And no, that someone is not Rob. 
> 
> And Roy has made his story debt now. How Roy ended up as Lena’s driver will be explained later on but he will play a major role in the story.


	4. Lena's request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver and Laurel both target Martin Somers, Olvier is blindsided by demands from both Moira and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, updates will probably be irregular for a while now. But for now, I hope this tides you over.

Starling City

Night

On a rooftop, Oliver was engaging six armed body guards. He easily dispatched them before moving in on his target. Ignoring the man’s pleas for mercy, Oliver grabbed him and threw him off the platform. The man landed on an air conditioning unit and Oliver jumped down, pinning him with his boot before shoving the man’s head over a hole in the vent, mere inches from the fan.

“Marcus Redman, you have failed this city,” Oliver growled.

"Please, don't! Please! Don't!" Redman cried out in terror.

“Cell phone, inside pocket,” Oliver sneered. “Call your partner. Tell them to give those pensioners their money back. Do it now.”

Oliver then let him go and jumped off, disappearing into the night before Redman could even look up.

Lena’s apartment, next day

Morning

Lena was watching the news, a report coming on about Marcus Redman refunding the Halcyon pension and the rumors of the vigilante’s involvement. Considering her own dealings with Redman, she had little doubt that Oliver was involved. Roy walked in and paused, staring at the screen.

“This guy gets more air time than the Kardashian,” Roy quipped. “Think he’ll come after you next?”

“I’m not sure,” Lena lied. “But just in case, have extra guards around the apartment.”

“Of course,” Roy said with a nod. “If this psycho shows up, it won’t end like the others.”

Starling City

Later in the morning

In a courtroom, Oliver stood, giving his statement so he could be legally resurrected.

“There was a storm. The boat went down, I was the only survivor…my father didn’t make it,” Oliver said, trying not to grimace as he remembered his father shooting himself. “I almost died. I thought I had because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw he island. When I reached it, I knew…I knew I was gonna have to live for both of us. And in those five years, it was that one thought…that kept me going.”

The courtroom was silent as Oliver stopped. Even Tommy, who had been pretty cheerful, was solemn as he realized just how hard this had been for Oliver. Then Oliver’s lawyer stood up.

“Your Honor, We move to vacate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid," she said regretfully.

Oliver let out a sigh, thankfully that was over as he heard the judge agree. This was one part of the plan he had not been looking forward to.

A little later, Oliver, Tommy, Moira and Walter were heading down the stairs of the courthouse, heading towards the exit.

“Now onto the office, everyone is waiting to meet you there,” Moira said and Oliver looked at her oddly.

Did she really think he was ready to go there after what just happened, he wondered. That’s our mother, his subconscious told him.

“Uh Mom, that was a little bit heavier than I was expecting. Can we do this tomorrow, please?” Oliver said and Moira seemed to realize that it was not the best time.

“Of course,” Moira said after exchanging a look with Walter.

“Thank you,” Oliver said before Moira and Walter started walking ahead.

“Last week you couldn’t wait to get to the company,” Tommy noted as they started walking after them.

“I had just spent five years away from civilization, I obviously wasn’t thinking clearly,” Oliver said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

They rounded a corner, nearly running right into Laurel, her friend Joanna and a young woman Oliver didn’t recognize. Oliver and Laurel stopped short of running into each other, an awkward silence descending. After their last meeting, Oliver wasn’t quite sure what to say to Laurel. Apparently, neither was she.

“Hi,” Oliver said lamely, nearly wincing once the word left his mouth.

“Hi,” Laurel echoed awkwardly. “What are you doing here?”

“They were bringing me back from the dead, legally speaking,” Oliver said and she nodded slowly.

“You remember Joanna,” Laurel said as she gestured to the other lawyer.

“Your friend from college. It’s nice to see you again,” Oliver said politely.

“You to,” Joanna said awkwardly.

“Ollie, Tommy, this is Emily Nocenti, a new client,” Laurel gestured to the young woman who was with them.

“Oliver Queen,” Oliver said as he and Emily shook hands.

“Nice to meet you,” Emily said, looking back and forth between three of them. “Are you three friends?’

“We’ve…known each other a long time,” Oliver said lamely and Emily nodded.

“It was nice meeting you,” Emily said before she, Laurel, and Joanna walked off.

“Well that could have gone worse,” Tommy said attempting to lighten the mood.

Oliver gave him a look before they walked out of the courthouse without another word. As they exited the building, the same reporters who had viciously come after Oliver for a statement this morning were now giving Martin Somers an interview.

"I don't know what I've done to earn this witch-hunt from Mrs. Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman, and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath. That's all I have to say, thank you," Somers said with the same smile Oliver had seen on many of his father’s associates growing up.

Oliver wondered idly if Somers knew the definition of irony as he watched Somers walk off. As he did, the media spotted him and Tommy and of course, they scrambled to get a statement from him. Oliver and Tommy were escorted to the limo. Oliver got in, closing the door as Rob turned back to fend off the reporters. Hearing the squeal of tires, Rob and Tommy whirled around to see the limo taking off.

“This happens to you a lot, doesn’t it?” Tommy asked and Rob glared at him.

Inside the courthouse, Laurel was presenting her case.

“How much is a life worth? A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live. A father," Laurel paused, glancing back at Emily before continuing. “A man with a daughter. The plaintiff will prove by a preponderance of evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss, that man sitting right there,” Laurel pointed at the defendant. “Martin Somers was taking bribes from the Chinese triads to smuggle drugs into our city. And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police, Martin Somers had him killed. Mr. Somers is very well-connected, and has friends in the district attorney's office. Which is why, if Emily Nocenti is to get justice for her father's death, if Martin Somers is to get justice for his crimes, then someone is going to have to do it for them."

Arrow lair

Afternoon

Oliver was in his secret base of operations, looking through the list until he found Martin Somers name. It was no surprise that Laurel had gone after him, given how passionate she was. But she was biting off more than she could chew. Fortunately, taking on men like Somers was what he did best.

The Docks

Night

“You, listen up, Somers sneered as he got in his lawyer’s face. “The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?"

Before his lawyer could respond, the lights flickered on and off and Somers listened in horror at the sound of his guards screaming and arrows sailing through the air. When the lights stopped flickering, all his guards were out cold. Then he felt something strike him from behind and it all went black.

When he came to, he saw the vigilante standing upside down, swinging back to back. Then Somers realized he was hanging upside down, hanging from a crane.

“Martin Somers! You have failed this city!” Oliver snarled, firing an arrow that sailed passed his head.

Somers screamed in terror but Oliver ignored him.

“You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't a second warning,” Oliver snapped, notching another arrow and firing.

This one cut Somers on the left cheek. Somers cried out, pressing a hand to the cut before looking back at Oliver. But the hooded vigilante was gone.

Queen Mansion

Later

Oliver walked into the mansion and was met with Moira. Judging by the look on her face, she was far from pleased.

“Where were you?” Moira said after a moment, her voice and face betraying nothing.

“I thought I’d go for a drive,” Oliver said glibly. “Hope Rob wasn’t too mad.”

“I had to double his pay to keep him from quitting. Where were you?” Moira repeated more forcibly.

“Mom, I’ve been alone for five years,” Oliver said simply.

"I know that, Oliver," Moira snapped.

"Mom, alone,” Oliver said pointedly and it took only a moment for Moira to understand.

“I see,” Moira said simply.

“I promise to introduce you if it ever gets to the ‘exchanging first names’ phase,” Oliver said.

“No. I’d rather you promise to take Mr. Scott with you on your next rendezvous,” Moira said as she walked up to him. "It's not safe; you've already been abducted once. There is a maniac out there, hunting the wealthy."

“That maniac saved my life,” Oliver argued.

“This isn’t a game!” Moira snapped before she took a breath. “I lost you one. I will not go through that again.”

“Okay,” Oliver said, guilt welling up in him. “Rob’s my guy.”

“Thank you,” Moira said, nearly sagging in relief.

Moira walked out of the room and Oliver sighed. It was a lot harder to do this than he had thought.

_Hong Kong, three years ago_

_Morning_

_Oliver stood over Lena’s shoulder as she brought up a satellite image of Hong Kong before zooming in over a market place._

_“The courier cuts through here on his way to the dead drop. You’ll need to intercept him there,” Lena explained._

_“Why don’t I just intercept him at the dead drop?” Oliver asked confused._

_“Because the Triad has guards all over the dead drop. This is the only way to do it, trust me,” Lena said, not looking up from her computer._

_Oddly enough, Oliver did trust her. In this whole thing, Lena so fa was the only thing he did trust. For now. Who knows how long that would last, he mused._

Luthor-Queen industries

Morning

“As you can see, we’ve modernized quite a bit since the merger with Luthor Corp,” Walter explained as he led Oliver and Moira through the hall, Rob trailing behind them. “In no small part thanks to Lena.”

“I can imagine,” Oliver muttered.

“What was that sweetheart?” Moira asked.

“Nothing,” Oliver said as they entered his father’s old office. “So this is your office now?”

“It’s actually mine,” Lena said as she emerged from behind the desk. “Mr. Queen.”

“Ms. Luthor,” Oliver said neutrally. “Good to see you again.”

“You as well,” Lena said with a nod and a look that Oliver knew meant she was hiding her true emotions.

“Oliver, there is something that the three of us would like to discuss with you,” Moira said and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“What’s up?” Oliver asked.

"The company's about to break ground on a new site for the applied sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name,” Walter explained.

“Okay, that’s nice,” Oliver said, not seeing what that had to do with him.

“Your mother and step-father would also like to announce at the ceremony that you will be taking a leadership position at Queen-Luthor industries,” Lena said and waited for the fallout.

“No,” Oliver said at once. “I don’t want to lead anything. Besides, Walter and Lena seem to be doing a fine job.”

“It is your company Oliver,” Moira said, not even catching Oliver’s slip at addressing Lena by her name, brushing it off as thoughtlessness. “You said you wanted to be a different person. And you are Robert Queen’s son.”

“Mrs. Queen, Walter,” Lena interrupted as she saw Oliver open his mouth to argue. “May I speak with Oliver alone for a minute?”

Walter and Moira were clearly taken back but, after a glance at Walter, Moira nodded.

“Of course,” Moira said as she and Walter left, Rob following after a glance from Moira, leaving Oliver and Lena alone.

“Was this your idea?” Oliver demanded once they were alone.

“No, it was your mother’s,” Lena said once they were alone. “But she may have a point, one that could work for both of us.”

“What are you talking about?” Oliver asked confused.

“You really think you can get out of this? Your mother is not a woman who takes no for an answer,” Lena pointed out and Oliver laughed humorlessly.

“Tell me about it,” Oliver said dryly.

“You really think you can keep your operation running out of that old steel mill?” Lena asked and he looked at her sharply. “I’ve been keeping tabs on you since you came back; as I’m sure you have with me.”

“Fair enough,” Oliver conceded. “What exactly are you suggesting?”

“You think you’re the only one who has a secret base of operations? I have one to, underneath this building,” Lena said, taking him back. “It’s not on any office plans. It has state of the art technology, databases, computers with higher processors than Argus. And I have been making it useable for you for the last week. We can both use it. If you decide to agree to your mother’s demand.”

“What’s in it for you?” Oliver asked after a moment. “You said it helps us both, what’s in it for you?”

“In exchange for letting you operate out of my base of operations, I have only request: I want you to kill Lex,” Lena said, taking Oliver back.

“What?” Oliver asked and she smiled tightly.

“We both know I’ll never be free of him so long as he’s alive. Lex will always find a way to have me under his thumb. So I want you to kill him, it’s the only way I’ll have my freedom,” Lena said as she walked over to him. “Those are my terms. Think about it before you dismiss your mother’s plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena has certainly given Oliver a lot to consider. And that’s not even the biggest change to the Somers plot.

**Author's Note:**

> So, is it good? Bad? Tell me what you think.


End file.
